snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crispycol/My MMORPG
I had some spare time and was thinking about making my own concept of an MMORPG game. It will feature many species that have their own sub-species. Let me explain it below. Gameplay The main idea was is that you choose on of the 6 species. During your first period time of playing you can do certain quests to evolve into the sub-species you want to be. You mostly start out with the same quests as everyone and they begin to get much harder when you chose your species. Every species has it's own powers, weapons and abilities. There are many of them giving you much variety. Story Mode In the Story Mode you play as a fairy named Aurora who has to find a cure for her dying mother. However the only thing that can cure her disease resides in the Darken realm. Constance, the nemesis of Aurora wants to stop Aurora from curing her mother, so she will have a chance to take over that empire and can create Banshees. Aurora now has to cross the land to defeat Constance and get the cure. Along the way she meets several friends who join up with her. You enter the levels with two characters (and can switch between them) and complete the level. After completing a level you can return with other characters to explore the area some more and find secrets. Lands *'Evergreen'; the homeplace of the fairy's. Most of the land is nature and everywhere are trees. The residents also live inside of trees. *'Hobbibat'; the homeplace of the dwarfs. This is a mixture of woodlands and mines and contains mushroom shaped buildings. *'Icanda': the homeplace of the brutes. A mixed environment featuring snow mountains, deserts and woods. Most brutes find a place to live instead of building houses. *'St. Brammary': the homeplace of the hybrids. One half of the land mostly consists out of nature while the other half resembles a old London. *'Metropolis': the homeplace of the Beastmasters and other animals. While most of the animals can be found in the west of the world, the trained animals and their owners live in this city. *'Gullymore': the homeplace of the darkens. A city set in the dark, being a mixture of St. Brammary and Metropolis. A giant castle is located in the East. Playable Characters *Aurora Luxi - Fairy *Niall Luckster - Elf *Jovan Polyphemus - Cyclops *Silas Blutritter - Vampire *Chieko Yammamoto - Beastmaster (animals; Kitsune, Cerberus & Chimera) Bosses #Désiré - Incubus #Seth Dunghill - Nergaling #Osiris Suhag - Anubis #Faith Blutritter - Vampire #Jack the Ripper V - Reaper #Constance Diehl - Witch Species Fairy's As a fairy you commonly will be show as a slender person with wings. You can be male and female. *'Nymphs': a Nymph relies on various kind of magic spells. As a Nymph you can use 5 kinds of magic to use. The harder you train a magic the more powerful that magic will become. Those magics are: Celestial, Water, Land, Plant and Underworld magic. The magic you are the most skilled in will effect your appearance. *'Tooth Fairy's': a Tooth Fairy is very special. They are much faster than Nymphs and when trained their speed they can even teleport, which is good to use in combat. Tooth Fairies make use of dental weapons like a Floss Whip/Lasso, Mirror, Explorer and more. *'Fairy Godparents': this is a higher rank of Fairy that only can be reached when you have a certain amount of spirit energy as a Nymph or Tooth Fairy. You can either choose to become one and learn more magical spells or continue to become a strong Nymph or Tooth Fairy. Dwarfs *'Gnomes': a Gnome only makes use of melee weapons. They use weapons like pickaxes, swords and shields which they can upgrade by collecting material. They don't have to go to shops to upgrade as they can do it themselves. *'Leprechauns': a Leprechaun commonly is depicted as a green dwarf with orange hair. They use the power of nature. They are the only species that can reach the highest level of nature magic. Their nature magic involves the weather too. *'Elves': an Elf is a mix of a Gnome and a Leprechaun. And Elf can use both melee weapons and nature magic, although they can't get the fullest potential out of it. Brutes *'Trolls': a Troll is a very strong hitter. They mostly rely on their fists and come in huge sizes. They are however slow moving creatures and you can easily escape from them if you're fast. But by training speed by a Troll they can become very dangerous. *'Cyclops: a Cyclops is a creature with only one eye. They can use two kinds of elemental magic. They can use the power of wind and lightning. Aside from being able to use that they also can use melee combat but aren't as strong as a Troll. *'Yeti's': a Yeti is a big creature who are creations from the colder area's. They too are very good in melee combat but have enchanted themselves with ice and snow magic. They are stronger in cold environment then warmer ones. *'Anubis': an Anubis is a tall creature who are creations from the warmer area's. They too are very good in melee combat, using various weapons too, but have enchanted themselves with sand magic. They are stronger in warmer environments then colder ones. Darkens *'''Witches: a Witch is always seen wearing dark clothing. They use various objects to boost their powers like a hat, broom, staffs and their clothing. They use underworld magic, like most darkens, and theirs also involve toxic magic. *'Reapers': a Reaper is someone who came from the death. They are skeletons wearing cloakes and wield scythes, that can be customized. They also use underworld magic but they mostly use it to enchant their melee attacks. *'Incubus/Succubus': A Incubus (male) or a Succubus (female) are demons disguised as humans. They ca build up their power to release their demon rage form to inflict more damage to their opponents. They use a mix of underworld and fire magic. And also use a bit of melee combat. *'Nergalings': A Nergaling can use the same abilities they can in Grim Tales. Hybrids *'Centaurs': a Centaur is a human and horse hybrid. They can use the power of thunder, and are faster than most species. They use long range weapons like bows and spears which they can upgrade by going to shops. *'Gorgons': a Gorgon is a human and snake hybrid. They have snake hair and a snake bottom. They use the power of stone (earth). They grow bigger as they get stronger. *'Mermaid/Merman': A Mermaid (female) or a Merman (male) are human and fish hybrids. They have infinite swim time and can cross the water easily. They are slower on the groud. They use water powers, and only have one weapon they can use, a Triton. *'Vampires': a Vampire is a human and bat hybrid they can use the same powers as on the page of this wiki. However a bit more limited, don't want them overpowered. Their power is stronger during nighttime and they are weaker during daytime. *'Werewolves': a Werewolf is a brute and violant creature. Their strenght equals the one of a Brute however they are very fast too. Their power is stronger during nighttime and they are weaker during daytime. Offspring's These creatures only can be created by letting two different creatures make a child. *'Pixies': A Pixie is an offspring of a Nymph and a Leprechaun. They are fast, small can fly and can use flora and fauna magic. *'Changelings': a Changeling is an offspring of a Nymph and a Troll. They appear as lightened humans and unlike their appearance are very strong and use Celestial magic. *'Goblins': a Goblin is an offspring of a Troll and a Gnome. They are small creatures that work with toxic magic. They can create various potions and have the biggest item stock. They mostly use their toxic to enchant their weapons and claws. *'Nix's/Swamp Monsters': a Nix (Female) is an offspring of a Nymph and a Mermaid/Merman, while a Swamp Monster (Male) is one of a Leprechaun and Mermaid/Merman. They use the power of nature and water. They also have infinite swim time but can walk faster on land. *Banshees: A Banshee is an offspring of a Witch in combination with any type of fairy or an elf. They use underworld magic mostly combined with another magical element. *'Alicorns': a Alicorn is an offspring of an Unicorn and Pegasus. They only can be made by Beastmasters and cannon be played themselves. Beastmasters A Beastmaster is a normal human who, duo their lack of magical or melee powers, can train mythical creatures to be their pets. They can have a max of three pets and can use one at a time. Others will reside at their home of animal shelter. Underneath is a list of animals (+ their two elements and travel status): *'Bahamut': underworld + wind (air) *'Basiliks': toxic + nature (land) *'Behemoth': underworld + stone (land) *'Cerberus': underworld + melee combat (land) *'Chimera': fire + stone + toxic (land/air) *'Dragon': fire/water (depends where you encounter the dragon) + wind (air) *'Gargoyle': stone + wind (air) *'Genie' (Jinn): celestial + underworld *'Griffin': wind + melee combat (air) *'Kitsune': celestial + wind + fire (land) *'Kraken': water + melee combat (sea) *'Leviathan': water + underworld (sea) *'Lycanthrobe': melee combat 2x (land) *'Pegasus': celestial + wind (air) *'Phoenix': celestial + fire (air) *'Sphinx': sand + melee combat (land) *'Unicorn': celestial + melee combat (land) The only beasts that can't be riden are: Basiliks, Genie and Kitsune. Category:Blog posts